Ghost of You
by iherzi
Summary: After a betrayal of friendship, Hermione switches schools. But a year later, she's forced to return. With new friends at her side, she's ready for anything. And she has one thing on her mind. Revenge.


**Flashback**

_They always thought she was oblivious. Even when she as going out with Harry, she saw the meaningful looks that they gave each other. What she didn't see coming, was that Harry would even try to cheat on her. She found them kissing in the library. Her anger overtook her and she began shouting._

_"What the fuck! I don't give a shit about you two! But you have to come shove it in my face!" she screamed, stomping towards them, "I'm gonna make you pay."_

_Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione slapped her across the face, and said, "Don't talk to me, bitch."_

_"Hey," Harry said, protecting Ginny, "Stop it."_

_"Just wait, your turn is gonna come soon," she said, before storming out._

**Flashback**

"Mya are you all right?" A soft voice said, looking at her with curiousity.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head, "Why don't we skip the sorting. Dumbledore said we could be in Gryffindor. Let's just sit outside for a while."

"Why?" another voice asked.

"Because," she said, with a slight smirk, "We're gonna make a big entrance."

Dumbledore was making his annual speech when the heavy doors flew open. Dumbledore gave a little smile and asked, "So glad you could join us. Why are you late?"

"We didn't want to listen to a ratty old hat sing," Hermione said, smirking.

He gave another little smile at the student's gasps, and said to them "Why aren't you wearing your robes?"

"What's the point?" Hermione replied, "We are protesting the need of robes. It's so stupid."

Hermione whispered in his ear and after a moment, he nodded and returned to his seat. She began talking, "That is Tristan." She said pointing to a tall dark haired boy who gave a little smirk and wave.

Three shaggy blond haired boys stood up next and gave identical smirks, "Damien and Dante and Devon"

Two girls moved forwards and both gave slight curtsies, "Stasia and Marissa."

"And I am, Hermione," she said, raising an eyebrow, "We've decided we're gonna stay in Gryffindor."

And with that, they took their seats at the end of the table. Hermione smirked at the looks of shock she was recieving. She knew that they had never thought she was coming back, and definately not like this. Her hair was dyed black and was silky smooth and she was wearing black even down to her nail polish. Her friends were conversing in rapid french and she occasionally joined the conversation, but mostly just listened. She grinned and giggled at their comments about the school and the students.

When Dumbledore stood again, so did Hermione, in casual French she asked, "When are Quidditch tryouts?"

"Quidditch tryouts will take place in two weeks," He answered her question, looking at her amused.

She turned back to her friends without replying and tuned him out for the rest of speech. When they were leaving the Great Hall, her old friends surrounded her, followed by a huge crowd. Ginny looked apprehensive and so did Harry. Ron however, looked scornful and disgusted.

"Hermione is that you?" Ginny asked, her voice soft and nervous.

"No, I'm really just some demon who took over her body," She replied sarcastically, earning smirks of approval from her friends.

"You look like one," Ron snickered.

"Oh really," she said, raising an eyebrow and walking towards him, waggling her hips, "Is that why you want me to come closer?"

She got really close to his face and gave a loud belch. First, his face was red from blushing, but it soon gave way to anger. Her friends snickered and pointed at him, but she only smirked and said, "Don't ever call me anything Ron. I may have accepted it then, but now I'll rip your fucking tongue out."

She walked off followed by her friends. Tristan, Damien, Dante, and Devon all snickered as they walked by. "I can't believe he fell for that. That's the one thing she's been doing forever." said, Dante, barely controlling his laughter.

A/N: Ok...weird..I know...Read and Review...


End file.
